blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 51
is the 51st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Licht is defeated on the ground, and Gauche Adlai says that there was no way that Licht could have dodged the spell. Yami Sukehiro congratulates Gauche for the win, but Gauche says that it is all thanks to Yami for picking him on that day long ago. Yami tries to take the credit but Asta says that Yami did not do anything at the end, which causes Yami to get angry at him. Finral Roulacase tries to calm Yami down by says that they all worked hard, but Yami and Gauche say that Finral did not do anything even through Finral used his Spatial Magic to get them here. Yami and the rest walk over to Licht and Yami tells him that his magic has another natural enemy. Licht says that he cannot risk harming Gauche, and Yami and Gauche wonder about what Licht is talking. Licht tells Gauche that he will understand someday. Yami then says that he is going to bring Licht to the Magic Knights' headquarters and get information out of him. Yami begins to restrain Licht but they all suddenly notice that three individuals have arrived. Asta notices that Valtos is still unconscious. One of the three suddenly arrives in front of Yami and touches his grimoire. Yami reacts and manages to cut Rhya's arm even though he dodges. Rhya easily heals himself with Healing Ray of Light. Fana uses Phoenix Feathers Robe to heal Licht, who apologizes to the three, saying that his power was not enough. Asta wonders who the three are, and Licht introduces them as members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun called the Third Eye. Licht also says that the three surpass himself in combat, which Finral calls a bluff. Rhya says that he will prove it and suddenly uses one of Yami's spells. Licht then says that he has given each of them a name that is opposite of the three word of the clover symbol (Faith, Hope, and Love). Rhya the Treachery attacks with Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash, which Yami easily counters and tells Rhya to stop copying his spell. Vetto the Despair uses Beast Magic to break Yami's katana. Vetto says that he wants to see despair on Yami's face, and Yami yells that the katana was custom made and cost a lot. Yami notices Salamander's Breath from Fana the Hatred and manages to put up a barrier. Asta notices that Fana uses Spirit Magic just like Yuno. Yami thinks about how Fana has the fire spirit of the four great attributes and that it is not fully developed yet. Yami then starts to counter the three attack with his broken katana and magic. Finral thinks that Yami is holding back because they are there and that he cannot get himself, Asta, and Gauche out of here just yet. Gauche thinks that the three are on a whole other level, while Asta asks to join in. Yami tells him to stay put and that he is going to surpass his limit. Licht tells them that it is useless as the Third Eye are stronger than Magic Knight captain. The Third Eye attack but suddenly Nozel Silva, Charlotte Roselei, and Jack the Ripper appear and counter the Third Eye attacks. Jack says that they should test that theory out and asks to join in the battle. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana Magic and Spells used References Navigation pl:Rozdział 51